


Not a Peep, Darlin’

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: A lot of whimpering, Chokers, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Crossdressing, Dom John Lennon, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Kink, M/M, McLennon, Smut, Sub Paul McCartney, blowjob, femboy paul mccartney, oh god why did I tag that, paul is a literal cock slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: John has a work conference call via Skype that he has to attend. His plan of leaving his sub, Paul, tied to the bed until he got back is interrupted as soon as he sees the gorgeous outfit he is wearing.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Not a Peep, Darlin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nudelmakaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelmakaren/gifts).



> For Filippa (Daddy ;) )

“Don’t you look pretty, darlin’?” John cooed at Paul, who began to blush at that statement.

The sub was wearing a dark pink skirt with a navy blue v-neck shirt tucked inside. He was also wearing thigh high, lilac coloured socks that had little white bows at the top.

John couldn’t help but think that he looked gorgeous like that, as always. Much better than any bird he had been with before.

“You think so, master?” Paul asked, ever so innocently, fluttering his long eyelashes at his dom, who’s cock began to stir in his pants.

“M-Aye, baby...” He took a few steps forward, so that he was closer to his lover. The older man began to run his right hand though Paul’s dark brown hair, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. “You know, Macca? I was plannin’ on tying you up to that bed over there and leavin’ you all day...”

“Hmm.” The sub whimpered, closing his eyes as he wished to feel more of his master’s breath trailing down his neck.

“A vibrator in that sweet little arse of yours, a cock ring keeping you on edge for me, all until I get back in a few hours. Once all of those boring Skype calls I have to do for work are over. And do you know what else I’d do, baby?”

“W-What?” He managed to stutter out.

“I’d put a gag in that mouth of yours, so you couldn’t scream for me. We wouldn’t want any of my work colleagues to hear my precious slut yelling out my name when I’m supposed to be working, would we now?” John asked, treating Paul like a baby. He began to play with the choker around his neck, watching as the younger’s Adam’s apple moved when the boy gulped. “That would have been nice, wouldn’t it?”

When Paul didn’t reply, John’s grip on his choker tightened. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to prove a point.

“Answer when spoken to, Paul.”

Paul knew John was serious when he called him by his real name rather than Macca or anything degrading.

“Yes sir, that- that would have been amazing.” He breathed out, relief rushing through him when John let go.

“But seeing you walk out of that room, lookin’ like a little doll... My little doll... Has turned me on.” He trailed his hand underneath Paul’s skirt, cupping his arse. Paul could only whimper again. “So instead, I’m going to take you into my office, make you kneel on the ground, and you’re going to suck your dom’s cock while he’s on a Skype call. And if you so much as whimper around it, you won’t be cumming for days. Am I clear, Macca?”

“Y-Yes...” John smacked his arse, causing him to squeak. “Yes sir. ‘M sorry sir...”

“Not a peep, darlin’.” His time was now softer, but still meant buisness. 

The dominant grabbed ahold of Paul’s hand, pulling him out of the bedroom and into his office.

There was no pillow for Paul to kneel on, just the cold, wooden floor. But he didn’t mind, as long as he had a part of his master's cock inside him, he couldn’t care less.

He was snapped out of his dirty thoughts by John gripping his hair.

“I said, on all fours, Macca.” 

Paul immediately god down onto his hands and knees, following his master over to the desk. He tucked himself underneath it, resting on his hands and knees as John pulled up his chair.

“If you’re good, baby, I might even give you some pleasure later on, too.” 

“Mhmm... Oh, please sir-” Paul’s begging was cut short, as a familiar sound filled both of the boys ears.

“That’s them, darlin’.” John flopped down into his seat, pushing himself right up to the desk. “No. Noise.” 

“Yes sir.”

John moves the computer mouse up to the accept button, giving a happy smile to his boss, George Martin. He was great at acting, and so could easily disguise the pure sense of arousal he was feeling.

Meanwhile, as John began to discuss something about buisness, Paul got to work.

He unbuttoned his masters trousers, unzipping his flyer and immediately reaching into his boxers. He pulled out John’s cock, almost drooling at the sight. It wasn’t that it had been so long, Paul just loved his dom’s cock. He didn’t admire anything more.

John reached over to the packet of cigarettes on the far end of his desk, pulling out one. By the time Paul had wrapped his lips around John’s half erect cock, John was already concentrated on his cigarette. As for what his boss was telling him and a bunch of his other work colleagues, he couldn’t care less

A part of Paul wanted to make John moan out, but he knew it would be difficult without moaning himself. And oh god, did Paul want to cum. He needed to, he was already so hard by this whole situation.

John’s free hand, that was not holding the cigarette, began to run through Paul’s hair once again, sweetly, as he continued to stare at the computer screen.

After a while though, the dom’s hands got more rough, beginning to pull Paul’s hair. He knew what Paul was trying to do, make him moan out, and he was playing him at his own game.

He wanted Paul to go wrong, to moan. He was more than ready to cough over the boy’s noise anyway. But he wanted to give Paul a challenge. John knew that Paul wouldn’t be able to hold back his moans, especially not when the dom began to trail his hand out of Paul’s hair and down his knock, all the way down the top of his chest until he pushed though his also lilac bra, reaching for his hardened nipples.

At that feeling, Paul moaned out, John coughing loudly. He quickly pulled Paul off his cock, shoving 4 fingers roundly in his mouth so he wouldn’t make a sound. Everyone stopped talking, and John knew they were looking at him.

“Everythin’ alright, John?” George Martin asked, looking concerned at the boy’s sudden cough.

“I- I don’t think so. I’ve not been feelin’ too well recently...”

“Aye, I thought you’ve been a bit unusually quiet, Lennon.” The others all agreed with their boss. “Why don’t you go and get some kip? I’ll call you personally tomorrow to catch up instead?”

“Thanks, boss. That’s probably a good idea.” And after the brief goodbyes, John left the call, shutting his computer down. He began to tut as he did so.

John was thrilled that his plan had worked. He loved nothing better than punishing his naughty little boy.

“I warned you not to make a sound, Macca.” 

He pulled his fingers from Paul’s mouth, pushing his chair back a bit and standing to his feet. The dom pointed to the floor infront of him, watching in delight as his sub crawled, eyes looking sorrowful.

John leant down time Paul’s level, making sure to stare into the younger’s terrified eyes.

“You just can’t help but disobey, you naughty little girl...” Paul let out a whimper at those words, closing his eyes. “Again, I never said you could make a noise. You know, Paul, sometimes I think you don’t want to cum...”

Paul didn’t say anything, just looked at the ground in shame.

“Come on then, Macca... To the bedroom. Let’s get you outa those gorgeous clothes.”


End file.
